


Kittens Make A Home

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [77]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Pets, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Traditions, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki brings home a kitten.





	Kittens Make A Home

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS. THIS IS MY 250TH FIC, WHOOOO!!!
> 
> I post a fluffy anniversary/celebration FI fic for every milestone I've passed
> 
> So far we've had the [100th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173441), [150th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971652). [200th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558076) and [1 millions words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158999)!
> 
> I hope you like this one! It's based loosely off [this Viking Tradition](http://kasumiafkgod.tumblr.com/post/178814268378/derpyscribbles-howdidthisevenhappenanyway). I also have another story that deals with that tradition [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357705).
> 
> But, ahem, I've bombarded you with enough links, so, ON WITH THIS STORY :D

When it came to dating a space magician from a culture vastly different from his own, Tony had grown used to surprises and strange customs.

Dancing? There were so many rules it almost wasn’t worth it.

The way you styled your hair? Outdated, but still something Loki could get picky about if certain people were in the room.

The colour and style of your clothing? Tony was _forbidden_ from wearing red at any formal Asgardian occasion. Loki would not allow his lover to promote Thor’s colours. Tony’s clothing was also modelled off Loki’s and bared the mage’s symbols. Loki _draped_ him in possession - but Loki also wore symbols representing Midgard, Weaponsmithing and Iron Man. It was a mutual dedication, so Tony was happy to accept it.

The newest thing though? Tony was a little puzzled by it.

“It’s a kitten.”

In fairness, it was a rather _huge_ kitten.

It was a [dark golden brown with black spots](https://static1.squarespace.com/static/53adb125e4b094aac18a8ee7/54e0bb5be4b0406fb3d7a2b2/54e0bb5ee4b045091b176132/1424014174668/spicys-f2-savannah-kitten-7.jpg). It looked a bit like a Cheetah. (Or a ‘Savannah’, as JARVIS insisted.)

It was easily the size of a full grown cat, but had all the soft-features, curiosity and clumsiness of a kitten.

Loki was standing beside the cat, every inch the proud parent. He picked it up carefully and held the cat out to Tony. Cautiously (and very aware of the sharpness of the cat's claws) Tony took the cat from Loki.

“Um,” he held the cat (a girl, on closer inspection) to his chest. “Why do we have a kitten?”

“We decided I would live with you permanently,” Loki stated. “You have offered me your home and your commitment.” He nodded at the kitten. “I am offering mine.”

Tony looked back down at the kitten that was nuzzling his hand. “Okay. Need a little bit more than that, Loki.”

“Among the Aesir, it is customary that no new home be complete without the commitment shown by a feline courting gift.” Loki frowned. “There is a breed more specific to the Aesir but...” Loki stepped forward and lightly stroked the cat's fur. “She will grow large and strong and be a good conduit for magic.” Tony waited, watching his lover’s soft features and gentle gaze. “And she had remained unchosen for several months.”

_No one had wanted her._

Tony very nearly sighed. The people who said Loki was a cold, callous bastard had never seen him around an unloved animal.

“You do realise the only reason the ‘bots are still alive is ‘cause they’re not _actually alive_.” Loki’s gaze pulled from the cat to look at Tony. “I kill plants; I don’t know how I’ll go with a pet.”

Loki smiled. “I will not let anything happen to her.” He leant forward, brushing his lips against Tony’s. “She will be ours, and we will protect her fiercely.”

Tony still knew this was a terrible, terrible idea.

“How long does she live and how big will she grow?”

“A century and a half, and perhaps as large as a tiger or a little more.”

Tony took a very long moment to absorb that as he looked down at the kitten that was curled up in his arms and purring softly.

“Christ, Loki. Of course you’d give us a cat that could eat me.”

Loki laughed. “She would never think of it. They are loyal and loving. You should only worry about those who _dare_ to harm either of us.”

Tony looked between Loki and the cat. “She’s going to follow us into battle, isn’t she? Crap. I’m going to have to build her armour, aren’t I?”

Chuckling, Loki kissed Tony’s temple. “Do what you will, Anthony dear. We want her to live with us into her old age.”

Tony was only half paying attention as he started to develop armour concepts for a cat when-

“Wait. Wait.” He stared at Loki. “That’s a _hundred and fifty years_ away.”

“Yes.”

“But I won't-”

“You will,” Loki cut him off. “I assure you, my commitment goes much further than giving you a _cat_.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Tony whispered. His heart clenching while a smile caught at his mouth. “That’s okay then.”

Loki grinned back before giving him another kiss that Tony just melted into.

Their cat was purring happily in Tony’s arms and Loki’s proposal was resting in the air, still too soon to say aloud, but all too obvious in how happily it would be accepted the moment Loki had the golden apple to offer him.

**Author's Note:**

> I slipped in the thing about hairstyles having meaning for the darling **Raven_Ehtar** who included that in a stories of theirs and which I _loved_.
> 
> I chose a Savvanah cat because it was what I pictured instead of the Norwegian hunting cat. But, I like the idea that Loki went looking for one of those but then fell for her couldn't resist bringing her to a home where she'd be loved ♥
> 
> AND YEAH, IT'S JUST PURE FLUFF. ENJOY! XD


End file.
